


Fais risette !

by vegap1k



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nouvelle lubie de Zack Fair : prendre des photographies de tout, de n'importe quoi ; de Cloud, aussi. Et à son insu, c'est <i>mieux</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fais risette !

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.
> 
> **Crisis Core** , pré-Nibelheim. Cloud et Zack, pour vous servir, en cadeau pour ma délicieuse Gyapple. Ne la cherchez pas sur ce site, hé. Du reste, _First Class Quality_.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Hé, Cloud ! »

Le milicien, les sens en alerte, ne se retourna pas, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. C'était Zack. Et il savait que ce fripon avait le doigt sur la détente, qu'il n'attendait qu'un mouvement de sa part pour la presser.

Pour prendre une  _fichue_ photo de lui.

Il s'en mordit les lèvres d'agacement. Depuis que le Première Classe avait dégoté un vieil appareil argentique et tout un stock de pellicules chez un marchand de Kalm, en retour de mission, il s'improvisait photographe, capturant tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision. Puis,  _mystérieusement_ , il s'était rétréci sur son jeune ami, et son refus constant de se laisser photographier -mauvais souvenirs de jeunesse- ne faisait qu'attiser l'intérêt de son ainé, à son grand dam.

Cependant, l'animal était rusé, tentant par tous les moyens, aussi fourbes et vicieux soient-ils, de le prendre au dépourvu : l'épéiste avait tenté au réveil, obtenant un coup d'oreiller ; à la sortie des WC, ce fut un coup de poing magistral dans l'estomac. Mais Zack n'en démordait pas, si bien que le moindre moment d'inattention lui serait fatal. Aussi passait-il en mode ninja de l'Utai de six heures précises à vingt et une heures tapantes, et ne se risqua pas à ciller à l'apostrophe du coquin.

Constatant un nouvel échec, ce dernier grimaça, crispant sa main sur son compact. Il s'avança, bon joueur, prêt à le ranger et quémander une après-midi de détente aux côtés du petit malin, lorsqu'une brillante idée illumina ses iris électriques. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il déposa un baiser joyeux sur la joue, encadrée de mèches chocobo, de son cadet, qui pivota aussi violemment que sa figure s'empourpra.

Et là, les deux choses qu'il vit furent le large sourire du bretteur et le flash aveuglant de son appareil photographique.

 


End file.
